


Joyride

by Wolves_of_Innistrad



Series: Celebrating Marriage Equality [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, in a world where mickey and svetlana are no longer married but are happily and amicably divorced, in honor of today's decision
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 09:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4216407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolves_of_Innistrad/pseuds/Wolves_of_Innistrad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the wake of the Supreme Court's historic marriage equality ruling, ian, Mickey and mandy take a joyride through the city to celebrate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joyride

“I’m gonna’ marry this fucking ginger!!!” Mickey screams, voice shrill from the volume and hoarse from disuse. He’s hanging halfway out the window, beer in one hand as he shouts.

In the driver’s seat Mandy is cackling like mad, huge grin plastered to her face the entire day, fingers sliding over the wheel as she takes a turn at speed.

“Love you Mick!” Ian bellows from his mirrored position on the other side of the car. Both men can’t keep their eyes away from each other for too long, staring longingly, lovingly at each other with reddened cheeks and easy smiles.

“He’s got a big ol’ dick and I’m gonna’ get it every night, whenever I want!” Mickey yells, and he stumbles over his words, laughing as he swings around the corner. “Gonna' have a fucking ring and everythin’!”

From the other side Ian takes another swig of his beer, almost snorting it out at Mickey’s enthusiasm, but a dopey smile stays fixed on regardless.

“Get in the car you jackasses!” Mandy yells, no venom too it.

“Shut up I’m proclaiming my betrothal!” Mickey yells, and Ian and Mandy both erupt into titters. “What the fuck is wrong with that?!”

“Who knew you even had that word in your vocabulary,” Ian chuckles, covering his mouth to hide the toothy grin he’s sporting.

“Fuck you I’m plenty smart!”

“Sure you are bro,” Mandy snorts as she takes another turn. “But seriously, get your asses inside, I hear cops. Don’t want to have your wedding in the slammer.”

“You can be my prison bitch Mick,” Ian hoots, slamming his hand on the top of the car.

“Any day Gallagher, long as you give it good and hard,” Mickey retorts, laughing easily as he slips back inside the car. His fingers find Ian’s quickly, lips meeting only seconds afterwards. Soon the only sounds coming from the car are their moans as they kiss.

“I’m all for the gay love fest, but can you please not start fucking in the back of the car?” Mandy asks, making fake retching noises.

“Don’t worry, we already fucked today,” Ian assures her with a smile.

“Twice,” Mickey states proudly. “But I wouldn’t mind going for a hat trick, whaddya say Ian?”

“I say we’re going to celebrate all night.”

“I’m taking you both home before we get arrested for indecent exposure. Again.” Mandy tells them, giggling to herself as she watches the looks of pure adoration and love on their faces. She’d never thought Mickey’d get married again, not after Svetlana, but if anyone could get him to do that again, it’d be Ian.


End file.
